Trust
by GeminiMab
Summary: Who should you put your trust in? What will happen when the lights go out? (I don't own FT)


A year left alone can do crazy things to a person, like listening intently to an even crazier man.

A full year with no family, friends, or _love._

A year alone can also lead one to meet interesting people. People you would normally not be privy to meeting. People that have goals and are willing to use you to attain said goals, forcing you to risk everything in a moment.

People who are also lonely, and long for the same person you do.

If you spend time with someone who is lonely while you too are such, does that mean you are no longer alone? Or are you both just sharing in your own separation from that which you desire?

It was a set of questions that crossed her mind several times over the last year. Every time they met she had to wonder if it was only to achieve a goal or was there something _more_.

Not more as in a love, no.

More as in trying to connect once again with another human. One that shared a similar devotion.

She had to laugh at her own thoughts at times like this. Times where she was torn and in tears. Times where she was headed down a path of no return.

"What would you do with it? If I gave this to you Natsu, what would you do?" she asked quietly as she clutched something closer to her chest with one hand. Fingers gripping tightly to her keys in the other.

He gapped at her. He wasn't sure how to answer. Suddenly his drive to take her item away diminished and his stance slackened, no longer ready to pounce.

"Fuck that Lucy! Don't give it to that flaming idiot! _My_ father told me to _destroy_ that thing! You should hand it over to me!" Grey's voice rang out suddenly.

"Igneel told me to get it!" Natsu yelled back.

"Tch, to bring it to him. He's gone, I'm not, and I'm supposed to get rid of that thing!"

A growl emanated from the dragon-slayer, a threat, a warning to not trespass on the waters his long time nakama was headed.

"STOP IT!" Lucy yelled, tears falling. The two men who had momentarily forgotten her looked back. She locked eyes with Natsu, "Answer me."

Again he floundered for words. Hesitantly he stepped near her, she didn't back away as she did with Grey when he would try. "I don't know. I just know Igneel… He said…." Sadness took over his eyes as he pleaded with her silently to understand.

A small smile stretched over her face. "He said it should not be with someone so dangerous. Am I someone you view as dangerous? Can you trust me?"

"No… I mean yes! Damn it! You're Lucy of course I trust you." He sighed. Nodding to himself he smiled brightly, "I trust you."

Before she was able to say anymore she was encased in a wall of flames. The heat was immense but yet she wasn't burnt. Eyes full of betrayal searched for Natsu's once more only to be met with his back, guarding her protectively.

"Fuck you icicle!" He roared. "You could have hit her!"

"I've got more control than that!"

"Bull shit!"

And for the first time ever, the two who took every opportunity to goad one another, began to truly fight.

Natsu arguing his concern for Lucy's well being.

Grey's only on what she possessed.

It wasn't until the final blow that decided the battle hit that the wall protecting the young woman disappeared. Tears cascaded once more as she fell to her knees, her grip slackening.

"Luce, let's put it somewhere safe." Natsu stated as he began to turn and look to her. "Let's figure spot where popsicle ca-" his voice died as he took in the sight.

"Do you trust me?" She asked once more in a sob.

His mouth suddenly dry and his muscles tense. He couldn't respond.

"Such ill manors." A new voice chided as it approached. "I know for fact you were taught better than to ignore a lovely woman's questions."

" _Get_ _the hell away from her_!"

The owner of the voice smirked as he ignored the command. Resting a hand on the still sobbing woman's shoulder he leaned down to her ear, "You did well to protect him. I knew you were a wise choice." Without effort he took the book Lucy had coveted. Standing once more with his new possession he formed a smile full of malevolence. "I promise you brother, _I_ mean her no harm." Opening the cover his eyes lit, "Will you say the same when the light goes out?"

A darkness consumed all they could see while a sobbing woman's words whispered on the still land, "I will always believe in you Natsu."

* * *

 **I'm not really sure wtf this is... I love it in a sense... Then again I'm feeling angsty...**

 **It's just something that popped in my head at 4am LOL**

 **This is JUST a one shot... I'm not writing more for this... I don't know how Lucy got END... Or where Erza and Happy are... or how Lucy met Zeref to begin with... this is just what it is LOL**

 **All I can do is hope some one enjoyed it.**

 **Keep readin and reviewin**

 **~Gemi**


End file.
